Psychobilly
O Psychobilly é um gênero musical geralmente descrito como uma mistura entre o Punk Rock do final dos anos 70, Rock and Roll, Rockabilly norte-americano dos anos 50, e Rhythm and Blues. Pode ser condirerado como um dos vários subgêneros do Rockabilly que também incluem Thrashabilly, Punkabilly, Surfabilly e Gothabilly. O dicionário Merriam-Webster define o Psychobilly como "música que mistura punk rock e rockabilly". Em uma análise atual podemos dizer que seria uma mistura de Sid Vicious com um Elvis Presley Zumbi. O Psychobilly também é caracterizado por referências líricas contendo temas de ficção científica, filmes de horror, violência, sexualidade lúgubre, e outros tópicos geralmente considerados tabus, embora apresentados de forma cômica e corajosa. As letras das músicas de Psychobilly assumem uma posição apolítica, uma reação às atitudes políticas de direita e de esquerda que dividiram outras culturas juvenis britânicas, como o Punk Rock. A religião também não é discutida neste contexto musical. thumb|left|174px|Grischa, baixista da banda Demented Are Go.Geralmente o Psychobilly, é tocado com um Contrabaixo Acústico, também conhecido como rabecão, em vez do Baixo elétrico mais comum e a Guitarra semi-acústica, em vez das guitarras elétricas de corpo sólido que predominam no rock. Muitas bandas de Psychobilly são power trios de guitarra, contrabaixo e bateria, com um dos integrantes dobrando a função como vocalista. Grande parte dos bateristas das bandas também tocam em pé com um kit reduzido no seu set, muitas vezes só com o bumbo, caixa e um prato. O estilo ganhou popularidade no underground da Europa começando no início de 1980, com a banda britânica The Meteors, mas manteve-se em grande parte desconhecida nos Estados Unidos até o final da década de 1990. A segunda onda de Psychobilly começou com o lançamento, em 1986, do debut da banda britânica Demented Are Go. O gênero logo se espalhou por toda a Europa, inspirando uma série de novas bandas como o Mad Sin (formado na Alemanha, em 1987) e o Nekromantix (formado na Dinamarca em 1989). Após isso com o aparecimento de várias bandas de Psychobilly notáveis, como os americanos do Tiger Army e a australiana The Living End, levou a popularidade do estilo e atraiu a atenção internacional. História A evolução do psychobilly como um gênero é muitas vezes descrito como tendo sua ocorrência em ondas. A primeira onda ocorreu na Grã-Bretanha no início de 1980, a segunda onda ocorreu no final daquela década e se espalhou pelo resto da Europa, e a terceira no final de 1990 com o gênero encontrando popularidade internacional. 'Origem' thumb|left|165px|A banda The Cramps é considerada como a criadora do PsychobillyNa segunda metade da década de 1970, com o punk rock já bem popular, várias bandas de Rockabilly e Garage Rock apareceram e isso iria influenciar o desenvolvimento do Psychobilly. O termo "Psychobilly" foi usado pela primeira vez na letra da música "One Piece at a Time", escrito por Wayne Kemp para Johnny Cash, que virou um hit no Top 10 nos Estados Unidos em 1976. A letra descreve a construção de um "Cadillac psychobilly usando peças roubadas”. A banda The Cramps, formada em Sacramento, Califórnia, em 1972, que se mudou para Nova York em 1975, onde se tornou parte do florescente movimento punk da cidade, apropriou-se do termo de Cash e descreveu sua música como "Psychobilly" e "Voodoo Rockabilly" nos panfletos que anunciavam os seus shows. Desde então, a banda rejeitou a idéia de ser parte de uma subcultura psychobilly, relatando que "Nós não estávamos descrevendo a música quando colocamos 'psychobilly' em nossos velhos panfletos; nós só usamos uma expressão comercial para melhorar os negócios. Não era como um estilo de música". No entanto, a banda junto com artistas como Screamin 'Jay Hawkins, são considerados importantes precursores do Psychobilly. As músicas do The Cramps foram fortemente influenciadas pelo som e atitude do Rockabilly americano de 1950. Eles lançaram um cover da canção “She Said” de Hasil Adkins, em 1984 na coletânia “Bad Músic for Bad People”, juntamente com outras músicas do catálogo da Sun Records. Seu álbum de 1979 “Songs The Lord Taught Us” é considerado como garnde influência para a formação do gênero Psychobilly. 'Primeira onda na Grã-Bretanha' thumb|270px|A banda The Meteors é considerada a primeira banda de Psychobilly.A banda The Meteors, formada no sul de Londres en 1980, é considerada como a primeira banda de Psychobilly. Seus álbuns “In Heaven” (1981) e “Wreckin' Crew” (1983) são reconhecidos como marcos dos primeiros anos do gênero. O The Meteors misturou elementos de Punk rock, Rockabilly e temas de filmes de terror em sua música. Alguns afirmam que a musica “American Nightmare” do álbum “Legacy of Brutality” de 1978 do Misfits foi a primeira música Psychobilly, unindo os temas usados pelo The Meteors. O Meteors também preserva a posição apolítica em suas músicas, o que é uma característica do Psychobilly. Os fãs da banda, conhecidos como "The Crazies", são conhecidos como os inventores do “slam dancing” ou mosh pit, mosh, roda-punk (ou apenas roda no Brasil), ou o “wrecking” que se tornou sinônimo do movimento Psychobilly. Além do Meteors, surgiu o Sharks, formada em Bristol em 1980, com seu influente álbum “Phantom Rockers”. Demente Are Go, formada em torno de 1982, em Cardiff e que foi uma das primeiras bandas na onda inicial que misturaram o Punk Rock com Rockabilly e, como resultado, são considerados altamente influente para a cena. Outra banda britânica significativa foi a Guana Batz, formada em Feltham, Middlesex em 1983. O seu primeiro álbum de 1985 “Held Down to Vinyl at Last” foi descrito pelo vocalista do Tiger Army, Nick 13, como "o lançamento mais importante desde os dois primeiros álbuns do Meteors." O Klub Foot Nightclub, inaugurado em 1982, no Clarendon Hotel em Hammersmith, serviu como um centro para o emergente movimento Psychobilly da Grã-Bretanha e recebeu muitas bandas do estilo. Johnny Bowler do Guana Batz descreve o clube como "o ponto focal para toda a cena psychobilly. Recebia as pessoas de todas as partes para os shows. Ele construiu a cena." Representantes de gravadoras, como a Nervous usou o Klub Foot para achar novas bandas. A coletânea ao vivo “Stomping at the Klub Foot”, foi lançada em 1984, documentando a cena do clube e as bandas que tocaram lá. Ao mesmo tempo, outras bandas estavam se formando no resto da Europa, como o Batmobile que surgiu nos Países Baixos em 1983 e lançou seu primeiro álbum em 1985, e que logo começou a ser uma das atrações principais em festivais e no Klub Foot. 'Segunda onda na Europa' thumb|left|246x246px|A maquiagem de horror foi um estilo adotado por bandas como Demented Are Go.A segunda onda do Psychobilly teve início com o lançamento, em 1986, do álbum de estréia dos britânicos do Demented Are Go “In Sickness & In Health”. A partir disso, o gênero se espalhou por toda a Europa, inspirando uma série de novas bandas como Mad Sin (formado na Alemanha, em 1987) e do Nekromantix (formado na Dinamarca em 1989), que lançou o álbum “Curse of the Coffin” em 1991. O The Quakes formado em Buffalo, Nova York, em 1986, que se mudou para Londres no ano seguinte, onde eles lançaram o álbum “Voice of America” em 1990. Outro lançamento importante desta época foi a coletânea “Rockabilly Psychosis and the Garage Disease” pela Big Beat Records em 1984. thumb|256x256px|A influente banda Alemã Mad Sin em 2008 com o visual da maioria das bandas do estilo como o cabelo em corte Quiff pintado.As bandas da segunda onda ampliaram o âmbito da música, com a introdução de influências musicais novas e diversificadas no som. As gravadoras como a Nervous e a Crazy Love ajudaram o gênero a se expandir, embora a cena ainda manteve-se praticamente despercebida nos Estados Unidos, onde os álbuns foram mal distribuídos. No entanto, uma banda americana que personificou o estilo foi o The Reverend Horton Heat, formado em Dallas, Texas, em 1985. Seu single "Psychobilly Freakout", lançado em 1990, ajudou a introduzir o público americano para o gênero. A banda foi fortemente inspirada por The Cramps tendo inclusive o reconhecimento dos membros originais Lux Interior e Poison Ivy como a banda que mais se assemelhou ao estilo original deles. 'Terceira onda internacional' thumb|270px|Tiger Army no House of Blues em San Diego, Califórnia em 2013.A terceira onda de psychobilly começou em meados dos anos 1990, com muitas bandas incorporando influências de gêneros, tais como o Hardcore, Indie Rock, Heavy Metal, New Wave, Rock Gótico, Surf Rock, Country e Ska. O Psychobilly tornou-se popular nos Estados Unidos, particularmente no sul da Califórnia, onde o Punk Rock prosperou e permaneceu popular desde os anos 1970. A banda Tiger Army, formada em São Francisco, em 1995, tornou-se popular no cenário Psychobilly americano após o lançamento de seu álbum de estréia autointitulado em 1999. A turnê de lançamento do álbum ajudou a estabelecer uma base para o Psychobilly nos Estados Unidos. A sede da Hellcat Records em Los Angeles, chefiada por Tim Armstrong do Rancid, tornou-se a gravadora de muitas bandas como o próprio Tiger Army e a Devil’s Brigade além dos dinamarqueses do Nekromantix e HorrorPops que se mudaram para os Estados Unidos logo em seguida. Os membros do Guana Batz, Pip Hancox e Johnny Bowler mudaram-se para lá também, foram para San Diego onde thumb|270px|Reverend Horton Heat em 2013.tocaram algumas vezes com Slim Jim Phantom do Stray Cats sob o nome Guana Cats. Outra banda notável do Psychobilly californiano formada na década de 1990 foi The Chop Tops. Eles excursionaram com o Mad Sin e o Nekromantix, abriram para os Dead Kennedys, Suicidal Tendencies, Dick Dale, John Lee Hooker, e Chuck Berry. A banda teve seu fim no ano de 2015. O gênero permaneceu vital na Europa, onde novas bandas continuaram a aparecer. Asmodeus formado em Amesterdã em 1992. No mesmo ano, o Kryptonix surgiu na França, e o Godless Wicked Creeps na Dinamarca no ano seguinte. Os Sharks reapareceram na Grã-Bretanha, lançando o álbum “Recreational Killer”. Battle of Ninjamanz formado no Japão em 1994 e Os Catalépticos formados no Brasil em 1996. A australiana The Living End formada em 1994 que fez sucesso com o single duplo "Second Solution"/"Prisoner of Society" em 1998 que permaneceu em 4º lugar durante várias semanas nas paradas australianas e tornou-se o single mais vendido do país da década. The Living End geralmente descreve seu estilo como Punkabilly em vez de psychobilly, porque não compartilham a fascinação com o horror do gênero, embora eles misturem o Punk Rock e o Rockabilly. Veja Também Lista de Bandas de Psychobilly Ligações Externas *Bastard Songs *Go Psycho *Horrible Music for Horrible People *Oldschool Psychobilly *Psychobilly Brasil *Psychobilly is all Around *Psychobilly Online *Rockabilly Psychosis *Wrecking Pit *Zombies Union *Zombilly Categoria:Psychobilly Categoria:História do Psychobilly